


Listening is the Only Thing Needed to Help Me

by Ren_writes_badly



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_writes_badly/pseuds/Ren_writes_badly
Summary: Mitch and Scott are fighting, so Mitch gets on the first flight to Tennessee to rant to Avi about it.





	Listening is the Only Thing Needed to Help Me

Avi opened his door to find a small drenched Mitch, pale and shivering. Avi was stunned for a moment and just stared. The last thing Avi heard was that Mitch was back in LA taking a short break from touring. But, here he was on Avi's doorstep in the rain, in the dark, in the Tennessee wilderness. 

"May I come in?" Mitch spoke in the softest voice Avi had ever heard him use. He moved aside to let Mitch in and gave him a nod. He couldn't say anything if he wanted too. 

Mitch stood for a moment before he leapt forward to capture Avi in a hug. Avi was always a hugger, Mitch not so much, so the hug came as a surprise to him. Avi started to come back to reality and wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his back. He could feel Mitch cry into his shoulder. "I missed you," Avi spoke into his hair. Mitch just sobbed in reply.

Avi set Mitch down on the couch and detached himself. "Just going to get you blankets and warm clothes." He went to get some sweats and a soft flannel that he remembered Mitch having stole once or twice on tour.

While Avi waited for Mitch to change he went and got some water for the two of them and turned on his speaker to play some light jams.  
Mitch returned, hair wet and droplets of water running down his neck. He looked ethereal. Avi couldn't think of the last time he looked so disheveled, yet he still kept his beautiful aura. 

"My life is falling apart." Mitch stayed standing at the edge of the couch.

"Don't say that"

"You don't even know the half of it, Avi." Mitch sat on the opposite side of the couch from Avi. He kept a cushion in between them. "Beau and I broke up. Kirstie is away having fun with whoever. Scott hates me. All my friends are Scott's friend, so all my friends hate me too."

"You know that's not true! I'm sure Scott doesn't hate you." Avi said resting his hand of Mitch's knee. Mitch sunk into the touch, moving into Avi's side. Avi moved his hand from his knee to around him and resting on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Yes, Avi, he very much does because I was a big baby and got mad at something little on the very first night of tour. He spent the rest of tour ignoring me." Mitch rested his head in the crook of Avi's neck. "I thought he was just trying to teach me a lesson about being a brat, but he hasn't even texted me since the tour break. I can't live without him, I swear. The last time we didn't talk was in high school!" 

"It will pass trust me. You know he goes through his moods. We fought every tour."

"You are not me. Scott and I never fight like this. This is bad." Mitch said.

"Ok, you say its bad, then I believe you. But, tell me this. Why are you at my house? It had to be a hassle to get a plane ticket and a cab here." Avi had turned his body slightly, so he was facing the slimmer man. 

"You are the only person who would listen to me, about anything. I also missed you just a bit." 

"Aww I missed you too, Mitchy. I will listen whenever you need me to, but if you don't mind me asking, what was Scott so pissed about anyway?"

"You." Mitch said plainly. Avi tilted his head to tell Mitch to explain further. "I was telling him how much I missed you. He said I should just focus on tour and think about you another time. That kinda set me off." 

"Why would a simple comment make him say that?" Avi asked.

"Because he knows things."

"What kinda things?"

"Like how you make me nervous. He remembered me not being able to talk to you right before a show without messing up the first song and how if you even looked at me during the show I would stumble on my words or notes."

"Oh." Avi paused, not sure what exactly Mitch was trying to say about him. "I didn't know about this. Why didn't you tell me?"

Mitch hid his face in Avi's neck before speaking. "Because, you are Mr. Uber Straight Dude and I'm little gay baby and those don't exactly mesh well." 

"Sorry, but, what?"

"You're so oblivious some times." Mitch pulled back. Avi sensed that he was uneasy and wouldn't look at him. "Can't you just look and see how fucking hooked on you I am. You basically left us for dead and I couldn't be mad because you looked so goddamn pretty doing it."

"Pretty?" Avi said smiling. He softly moved Mitch's chin up to look at him properly. "I'm not that straight. Mountain men don't have to be straight. That's pretty mountainist of you to think." Mitch giggled. "I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry I didn't recognize the signs. You were so touchy and nice and giggly with me," He said while tickling Mitch a little, "but I just assumed that's how you were with everyone."

"I'm not a whore, Avi."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up." Mitch inched forward to connect their lips. "You do want this right? I'm not just pulling hollow I wish you felt out of my ass right?" He whispered. 

"Of course I want to kiss you." Avi leaned the rest of the way forward and their lips met. They both scared themselves, so they just sat there for a second before Mitch reached around and grabbed a fistful of Avi's untamed curls. They were kissing with intent now, they weren't exactly sure what the intent was, but they definitely had one. 

Avi leaned over Mitch so that he was lying on his back. Avi's hands made their way down from Mitch's neck to his waist and creeped up his flannel. "Want me to fly us to LA so I can fight him?"

"Who?" Mitch asked, breathless.

"Scott, you dummy." 

"Oh, yeah, but first kiss me again." And he did.


End file.
